(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to playing fields and more particularly to artificial sports playing fields.
(b) Related Prior Art
Present day sports playing fields are often made of a mix of natural and synthetic/artificial material. A base layer of dirt, gravel, sand or other suitable material is sometimes provided. An artificial padding layer may then be installed on top of which a layer of artificial grass is laid. The artificial grass construction is very similar to most types of industrially-made carpets and can be filled or not with material like SBR, EPDM, TPE, coated sand, sand or other infill material.
The design consideration for sports playing fields include: athlete's safety, surface hardness, water drainage, heat management, ease of assembly/installation, durability/longevity, uniformity, resistance to change in weather according to seasons, stability, etc.
The playing field described herein was developed keeping all such factors in mind.